


Чёртова птица

by Dull_Balrog



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog
Summary: Он был похож на плотоядного фламинго.
Kudos: 3





	Чёртова птица

"Кусь или не кусь... вот в чём вопрос...", — размышлял фламинго, глядя на посетителей продолговатого кабинета.  
"А если и кусь, то какой? Буквальный или же метафорический?"  
"Только попробуй!" — думал секретарь, сжимая в кармане футляр с зубной щёткой и судорожно вспоминая, как вызвать рвотный рефлекс у птицы.


End file.
